A problem exists in the display of color such as paint colors wherein a color display card often displays a plurality of colors with a plurality of color chips or swatches on a mount base or display card. Often the viewer desires to view the color remote from the card without the distraction of the display product and/or other colors on the card. Heretofore, color or paint chips have not been removable from the mount base and remountable remote from the mount base because adhesives holding the color chips on the card would tear the mount base or chip or pulled layers of paper from the mount base as the chip was removed. Alternatively, prior to the invention herein, adhesives and mounting system which would permit chip removal would either not attractively hold the chips onto the mount base or would provide a bond so weak that there was a likelihood that the color chips would be unintentionally lost from the mount base and card.
Color display devices need to display the color on the chips or swatches attractively. This requires a high degree of control as to the placement of the adhesive on a mount base for the chips or swatches. Moreover, to provide a display device with removable chips or swatches, the device must have swatches which not only are removable, but which may be removed without rendering the card unattractive because the chips are ripped or torn or having layers of the mount base removed with the removal of the adhesively affixed chip or swatch.
An object of this invention is to provide a color display device with one or more colored swatches which are adhesively affixed to a mount base, but which may be removed and displayed remotely from the mount base by adhesively affixing the swatch to an alternate substrate.
Another object of the invention is to provide a color display device with a removable chip or chips, but also control the placement and application of adhesive and release composition layers under the chip, which layers removably hold the chips on the mount base.